


Strip Tease

by GoodTimeTonight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, Smut, stripper!kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodTimeTonight/pseuds/GoodTimeTonight
Summary: You're the maid of honor at Rey's bachelorette party, what could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magichemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/gifts).



> A big thank you to @sandykerft for this idea and it's thanks to @bad--bad--man that I even thought to do this. My first Kylo Ren smut so...
> 
> Music inspiration here https://youtu.be/l8brvPd8nbc
> 
> https://youtu.be/dzlkAf1qGT4
> 
> A Gift for @bad--bad--man and I really hope you like it!

"What's on your mind, Rey?" You asked, trying to talk over the loud music that was blaring over the speakers of the Starkiller male strip club.

"Nothing... Much." Rey looked down at her hands in her lap, both of you were at the bachelorette party that was taking place in Las Vegas and had been planned for Rey before her wedding and now Rey seemed a little off.

"Are you sure?" You took another drink of your vodka.

"Yeah, it's just that friends have a tendency to drift apart when someone gets married because they start having less in common." Rey looked up at the stage where one of the strippers was entertaining the guests. 

"Hey, remember we're best friends forever and a marriage isn't going to tear us apart." You do your best to reassure her and she finally smiles. 

"If I have to I'll get married or get a boyfriend so that we'll have that in common as well!"

"Okay, we will be best friends forever, no matter what Y/N!" Rey beamed at you and you nodded. 

"Exactly." You asked for more vodka and was doing really well in keeping ahead of Rey in who was drinking the most alcohol but you didn't care, you were the bridesmaid of honor at this party and nothing was going to stop you from having a little fun.

The announcers voice boomed, saying something about Kylo Ren and everyone's attention went to the stage where a tall man sauntered out onto the stage. 

You bit your lip to restrain yourself from screaming like the other girls were, but Kylo's eyes were fixed on you, unfazed by the commotion that surrounded you. 

The deep, dark brown color of his eyes drew you in and everything seemed to go quiet around you until a familiar song began playing. 

The intro to "Sex Is On Fire" was setting the mood with an anxious beat and Kylo was swaying his hips to the music, you tried to look away but you were too curious, instead you drank some more vodka and watched the stripper who was wearing an all black outfit that included a black jacket, black tee and black pants.

To top off the ensemble was a black fedora that was quickly tossed into the noisy audience.

Kylo confidently ran his hands down the sides of his jacket and you noticed just how big his hands were, with the haziness of the alcohol clouding your mind you wanted to feel what his hands would feel like. 

By now the stripper eased out of his jacket and was slowly swinging it over his head while keeping intense eye contact with you, he finally let it go right when the chorus was being sung 'You, your sex is on fire!' Allowing it to go out into the crowd as well.

Your heart was beating heavily, uncertain why Kylo was still staring at you, no maybe he was staring at someone behind you.

He approached the side of the stage where you were and held out his hand for you, which you took without hesitation. 

The crowd cheered you on as you sat down on the chair that was the prop necessary for the stripper's acts. 

You didn't care that the club's protocol may have been broke, all you cared about was the rush of the exhilaration through your veins.

Kylo stood in front of you with his back to you, looking a little nervous now that he had you onstage with him but he keeps focused on his act, swaying his hips in front of you while inching his shirt up his body and over his head.

He turned to face you and you were blown away by what you saw, his well defined torso held your gaze for a long moment before your eyes traveled back up to his face, locking eyes with him. 

Kylo flipped his hair and raised his hands in the air, pulling his shirt taut and making it into a black makeshift rope. 

He straddled your legs and sensually grinded his hips towards yours while using his faux rope to pull your face towards him. 

Suddenly you found it hard to breathe and the heat from the stage lights and Kylo's body was making you sweat, also you were well aware of the butterflies in your stomach and the arousal between your legs.

You couldn't deny that you were attracted to him and he was right in front of you, looking seductive with eyes that seemed to beckon to you and plump lips that were begging to be kissed, so you succumbed to his spell and closed the distance, pressing your lips to his. 

Your fingers threaded their way through his shoulder length hair and you pressed his head closer to you. 

If you had not been drunk you would have been surprised to have found that Kylo was in fact deepening the kiss. 

You let out a small, vulnerable sound and moved your hands across his sweaty shoulders and along his chest, oblivious to the gawking audience that was below. 

Without warning you got carried away and bit his lip, he grunted and pulled away, pressing his lips to your ear to whisper "Not here, not now." Kylo licked a trail along your jawline before moving away from you, he had rested his weight in your lap when you had kissed him and you had to get the blood flowing back to your feet.

Your heart pounded vigorously and a pout formed on your face, to make matters worse you didn't bring your money with you to tip him so you ended up going back down into the audience with your friend Rey.

"Oh my gosh, you kissed the stripper?" 

"Yeah?" You giggled as you thought about what he'd said 'Not here, not now.' Remembering Kylo's voice made your skin tingle and you were extremely excited while in your drunken state, wondering what he had meant. 

Kylo soon wound up his act but not before he made his way out of his pants with the encouragement of the tips that were practically being thrown to him.

You were basically drooling at the sight of his legs that the g-string helped flaunt, hiding nothing in that regard. 

He looked down at you again and looked satisfied with you staring at him with your mouth agape, than he walked away. 

Another stripper took to the stage and you asked for more vodka, which you drank much more quickly then what you'd had before. 

You watched the current stripper for a few minutes until you decided that you needed to go to the bathroom. On your way to the restroom you bumped into someone. 

"Oh, sorry!" You quickly apologize, the person turned to you and you gasped. 

"K-Kylo?" You stammered. "What are you doing here?" Blood rushed to your head and it didn't dawn on you that he may have been needing to go to the bathroom too. 

"Waiting for you." He replied in a low tone, this time he was fully dressed in casual clothes and still looking sexy somehow. 

"Oh... really?" You slurred, shifting your weight from one foot to the other. 

"Yeah, I thought we could finish what we started." Kylo smirked faintly and you felt your knees go weak. 

"Sure!" Your tone was excessively jubilant. "After you take a piss first." He moved out of your way and you hardly noticed what he had said. 

While in the bathroom you texted Rey to let her know that you were going on back to the hotel where the entourage that was present for the bachelorette party was staying.

A series of events transpired and you couldn't recall the correct sequence of how things went down or even what all did happen but you did remember Kylo came back with you to your hotel room and it was then when things became clearer for you. 

Once inside your hotel room you felt a little shy but then you convinced yourself that life is too short to last long and besides you didn't want to spend your life bored to death and thinking about what fun you could've had, so you kissed Kylo just like you did when he was stripping in front of you while you sat in the chair on the stage. 

Kylo pulled your body closer to him and moved his hands down your lower back and on down to your ass, cupping your cheeks in his hands and kneading them roughly. 

Your breath caught in your throat and he found an opportunity to slip his tongue inside your mouth, tasting you and the alcoholic residue that lingered in your mouth. 

Already you felt like you were on the verge of coming undone as his tongue mingled with yours and he sensed it. Kylo broke the kiss and looked at you, his pupils dilated from arousal. 

"Take your clothes off for me." You clumsily did as you were told, performing a strip tease with some help from Kylo because he was getting impatient, wanting to see you without your clothes on.

Goosebumps were covering your arms and your nipples went hard from exposure to the air, Kylo eyed you with lustful eyes.

"Kneel on the bed." You crawled onto the bed with your tits swaying from side to side until you stopped and straightened your posture, looking at him expectingly.

He stepped up to the bed and sat down beside you, murmuring "So beautiful...." A rush of adrenaline went through your veins, prompting the butterflies in your stomach to return and you reached out to him, craving the feeling of his skin that made you pull his shirt up over his head.

Kylo lowered his head and latched onto one of your nipples, sucking it while using his hand to toy with your other nipple.

You let out a shaky moan and his hand wandered down to your moist clit, tracing circles on it that made your breath hitch in surprise. 

He moved his head to your other tit, giving it some attention with his mouth, encircling the bud with his lips and sucking while you cradled his head to your chest as if you was encouraging him. 

A finger slipped inside of you and then another one soon afterwards, moving in and out of you as you whined for him to move faster. 

Kylo moved to where he could watch his fingers as they moved in and out of your body, being swallowed by your wet pussy. His thumb was continually brushing against your clit with each thrust of his hand.

"I-I'm so close." You gripped the sheets on either side of your body. 

"Come for me, baby girl." Kylo watched your face closely and you came undone quickly, shuddering and squeezing against his fingers as you came. 

You cried out and settled for a moment, relishing in the bliss before opening your eyes to see Kylo removing his fingers from you so that he could remove the rest of his clothing.

Your eyes followed his movements, but you were most attentive when his hardened cock was revealed. 

When he got close to the bed again you pushed him down onto it and attacked his neck with kisses and love bites, peppering them along his neck, chest and down his torso. Kylo stayed still, until he felt your tongue teasing at his nipple, it was his turn to moan, moving his hips upwards and brushing your pussy with his cock. Your hands mindlessly wandered along his body while sucking his nipples, Kylo became impatient and reached around your body, grasping your ass cheeks and guiding you down onto his shaft. 

"Fuck..." He hissed as your heat enclosed his cock.

"Ahhhh..." You felt yourself stretching to accommodate him and you immediately began to ride him, bouncing up and down and making eye contact with Kylo.

His face exuded sensuality and you were sure at this rate you wasn't going to be lasting long, your eyes rolled back from pleasure as the tip of his cock touched places inside of you that had never been touched before.

Your consciousness was becoming hazier as your second climax came upon you, Kylo's hands worked their way from your chest to your hips, where he guided your rhythm until you spasmed around his cock and he kept your body moving until he shot his seed deep inside of you. 

After a moment you tumbled off of him, feeling spent from the excitement and activity, going out like a light and unaware of the presence of anyone else in the room.

 

The next morning you awoke with a pounding headache and a terrible nauseated feeling.

Memories of the night before didn't exactly make sense and you was certain it was all a dream until you turned over and bumped into something.

Your eyes widened at the sight of a man lying next to you, taking up over half of the bed.

"Huh?" Did you sleep with him? You looked down at your body and sure enough you was naked, but something else caught your attention that was more shocking then waking up with a stripper.

On your left hand was a ring and you had no recollection of it. "Did we...... get married?" Your voice was more of a small squeak. 

Kylo grumbled about being woke up until he opened his eyes and saw you, his eyes softened a little and you looked at him confusedly while repeating your question. 

"Did we get married?" Strangely you wasn't fretting about the lack of the condom but that was going to occur to you later.

"You suggested it so we did it before we got here." Kylo shrugged and you felt even more confused.

"If you want to do it again we can." 

"Uh.... What?" Your face flushed, this was a lot to process with a hangover and you barely knew this man, not knowing what he was referring to that he wanted to do again.

"If you want to get married again." He kissed you before you could mumble further, causing your heart to skip a beat. 

"Y/N? I just dropped by to remind you that we're going to be leaving today." Rey poked her head in.

"Ah!" You flinched and pulled away from Kylo, who was smirking at your reaction. 

"Okay Rey, I'll be joining you soon after I get things sorted out here." You replied sheepishly. 

"I think I'll let the two of you finish up." Rey giggled, shutting the door and walking away, thinking about what you had said last night about getting married or getting a boyfriend so that you could have that in common with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to @this-one-you-see
> 
> Song inspiration here https://youtu.be/2KBBbSTQf6U

Rey had left you alone with Kylo beside you in the bed in your hotel room. 

Your lower lip was trembling with nervous tension and you wasn't sure what to say in this awkward situation.

"I want a divorce." Words finally came out of your mouth and Kylo's expression darkened slightly.

"Why?" 

"Because you just don't up and marry a stranger that you know nothing about! I don't even know why you would have wanted to marry someone like me unless you thought it was something fun to do, marriage is something you do when you love someone." You hopped up off of the bed while holding some of the bed sheets pressed against your chest. Kylo followed after you.

"And what if I told you that I love you?"

"I would tell you that I don't believe you. And even if I did believe you, I'm still not ready for a long term commitment like this." Your breath came in heavy pants and you averted your eyes away from the man that stood before you.

"Y/N, look at me." Reluctantly you looked up at Kylo, your stomach feeling a sense of arousal when you looked into his eyes.

"I don't remember telling you my name."

"You told me last night when we took our wedding vows." Kylo replied as if it was perfectly normal, your stomach twisted at remembering the ring on your finger.

"Oh...." You mumbled nearly inaudibly. "I don't have time for this, please don't take it personally but I want to be sober the next time I take my marriage vows and I'm sure you will find someone to make you happy." 

A certain feeling in your chest and between your legs was betraying you but you did your best to ignore it, it was best to ignore it in your mind. 

"I'm sure I did find someone..." Kylo's voice trailed off and you bit your lip nervously.

"I have to go, I'll contact a lawyer to send the papers to you when I get home." You turned away only for Kylo to turn you back around to face him. 

"You will be coming back." With those words he crashed his lips to yours, igniting desire that flowed through your veins. 

"Mmm..." You moaned, pushing at his chest. Once separated you looked at him with a desperate expression and walked away so that you could get dressed.

Your entire body was throbbing with lust but you didn't have time to do anything about it, plans of how to get this settled was going through your mind and the sound of the door slamming loudly jarred you out of your thoughts.

Kylo had left and mixed feelings of relief settled in your chest while a pang of guilt stung you. 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

A busy week had passed, filled with Rey's wedding festivities and you hardly had any time to get in touch with a lawyer to settle the situation but you were going to as soon as you could when you finished your role at Rey's wedding. 

Finally you had a free day to yourself and you were in the process of contacting a lawyer when there was a knock at your door, you sighed and answered the door, still holding on the line that was playing some odd, annoying music.

"Oh, hey Rey!" You held the door open for the tired but happy looking newlywed. 

"Hey, Y/N!" You disconnected the call, deciding it could wait until later. 

Your eyes was fixed on the ring that was still on your left hand, it was only a ring but you sensed something else, perhaps infatuation? When your mind went to Kylo Ren all logic fled and you had memories of that night that you couldn't let go.

"I would have liked for Kylo to have been with you at my wedding." Rey spoke up and you jerked back, realizing that you had been daydreaming and twisting your wedding band around on your finger.

"Really?" You couldn't think of anything else to say. 

"Yeah... I understand it's not my business but have you resolved things with him?" She asked quietly and you felt an emotional tug at your chest.

"I'm still trying to get in touch with a lawyer so that I can mail him the divorce papers." You replied with a fake smile.

"Why don't you at least face him with the papers? He deserves that much and you do too and if you don't do it for yourself at least do it for me, you've been moping ever since we've got back and I think you will regret your decision to just send him the papers." Rey looked into your eyes and you begrudgingly agreed to take the papers to him yourself, since after all it was you who insisted on getting married. 

"Besides I imagine you don't even know where he lives so you'll have to see him anyway." Rey's eyes twinkled slightly and you groaned.

"Good point." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

You felt like you would be a level eleven on nervousness if there was such a scale and the reason why was because you had flown back to Las Vegas so that you could personally serve the divorce papers to Kylo.

You was alone this time and the atmosphere of the Starkiller male strip club had you second guessing weather you should have just sent the papers to the club by mail and hoping that he would get them.

Several strippers were onstage but there was no sign of Kylo anywhere, anxiety took the opportunity to creep up on you and you sat down alone at a table, thinking to yourself that all you wanted was to have him sign the papers so that both of you could go on about your lives.

"Y/N?" A smooth voice grabbed your attention. 

You suddenly felt small as you looked up at Kylo, wearing his all black dance costume that you remembered from the time before. 

"You came back." He murmured as he sat down beside you uninvited. 

"Yeah, I brought the divorce papers with me. I already.... signed them and it requires your signature." A lump formed in your throat, making it difficult for you to speak. 

"I'm not going to give my signature." Kylo replied firmly, your pulse reacted wildly and you dared to look him in the eyes.

"Why not?" You looked at him in puzzlement.

"I made my mind up when I married you and now I need to help you make your mind up." His voice was calm and you nearly missed what he was saying by watching the movement of his lips.

"And how are you going to do that?" Kylo seemed as if he didn't hear you. 

"Let's go somewhere else." He stood up and started to exit while you froze for a moment, contemplating what to do. 

You quickly stood and followed after him, finally getting away from the excessive noisiness of the club. 

Kylo went into a bar that was a few blocks away from the strip club and you wondered why he wanted to come here.

The interior of the bar was dark and there was a few people present, giving the atmosphere a light feel compared to the strip club that had virtually wracked your nerves.

Kylo ordered a drink and you ordered a beer, swearing that you were only going to have one. There was silence at the table for a while and you decided that you wanted a snack so you ordered some spicy chicken to accompany your beer.

Every time Kylo looked at you it was as if he was assessing you and your heart felt as if it was melting from his stare. 

Finally you struck up a conversation with him, learning that he had left home at an early age, wanting to go about making his way in life in his own style until he finally became a stripper. 

It was obvious that despite his status at the strip club he seemed to be a loner that was highly competitive in his field. It got quiet and you decided to check your phone for messages and you found that you had a voice mail. 

"Happy birthday Y/N!" Rey's voice jumped out at you, a loud sigh escaped your lips and a mumble about she could have texted you.

A possessive hand on your hip distracted you and you stole a glance at Kylo, thankfully he didn't seem to have heard the message so you relaxed in that regard, more like wondering what he was up to now.

"If you're not going to sign the papers I think I'll go back to my hotel room and get prepared to contest this in court." You cleared your throat, Kylo shook his head.

"I want to take you to where I live."

"Eh?" You followed him off again.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Kylo brought you to his apartment, which wasn't completely tidy but it was simple and looked like a comfortable place to stay.

Your shoulders were tense and nearly up to your ears it seemed, prompting Kylo to frown.

"You don't have to be nervous." 

"It's only natural for me to be nervous being in a stranger's place." You chewed your lip, having a seat on the couch.

"Why did you want me here anyway?" You asked softly.

"I heard it was your birthday so I wanted to do something for you." Kylo was busy messing with a radio and you quirked an eyebrow.

"That's nice of you but you don't have to..." You trailed off when Kylo found a slowish song on the radio and began walking towards you.

Your face flushed bright red when you realized that he was dancing, pulling his shirt off and moving his hips slowly to the music. 

His shirt fell onto your lap and he put his hands on either side of your body, looking into your eyes while the lyrics "You're packin' up your stuff and talkin' like it's tough and and tryin' to tell me that it's time to go" played. 

Kylo dipped his lower body towards you before moving away, leaving you feeling breathless and intoxicated. 

He made eye contact with you while reaching around and rubbing his neck in a sexy motion, showing off his arm muscles that had you drooling.

You watched him attentively as he went through his routine, being especially fascinated with the move where it looked like he was about to do push ups but his pelvis moved forward instead. 

A moan left your lips and you reflexively covered your mouth, Kylo looked up at you and you felt like a deer in headlights. 

He stood back up and walked over to where you were sitting.

"Were you moaning because of me?" Kylo asked, a smug look starting to form on his face.

"A-and what if I was?" You looked him square in the eye, feigning bravado.

"That would mean that I'm doing my job right." Kylo lowered his face until he was even with yours, looking directly into your eyes as if he was searching for your soul. 

Your stomach churned at being so close to him and your body was begging you to make a move, while entranced with his face you pulled his face closer and kissed him with all the frustration and fervor you felt in your body.

His lips matched your movements, both of you were fighting for dominance until he slipped his tongue inside your mouth, the rest of your body reacted as if electricity went through your core and all the way to your cunt.

It all felt familiar as though this had happened before but twice as powerful.

Your legs wrapped around his waist and he grinded himself against your clothed pussy, heightening your need for release and your awareness of how hard his cock felt through his pants.

Moans were becoming more frequent and you pressed Kylo's head closer to yours, taking his tongue into your mouth as deep as you could, desperate to feel him inside of you. 

He moved back and pulled your shirt over your head and tossed it to the side. 

His large hands squashed your tits together, sending more jolts of electricity through your veins and the appreciative stare that he gazed at your tits with made you feel ready to beg him.

"Kylo, please I need you..." His tongue touched one of your nipples and you whimpered.

"Call me daddy." Kylo's tongue wandered to your other nipple and you gasped, gripping his hair and giving it a pull.

"Daddy, please...." He groaned and picked you up, looking down and admiring you without your shirt on. 

"Where are you taking me?" You looked confused. 

"Somewhere that I'll have plenty of room to fuck you." Your drenched pussy clenched at those words and you sighed, allowing Kylo to carry you to his bed.

He laid you down on it with care and undid his pants while you wriggled out of your own, being extremely impatient. 

Kylo positioned himself between your legs at your urging and he slid into you, your cunt throbbed at the feeling of being filled out again.

"Baby girl you're so tight." He groaned, his hands rubbing your outer thighs as he started to move inside of you. 

"Oh...." Your breathing was ragged and you reached your hands around to grip his ass, squeezing him while he thrusted into your body roughly, hitting the right spot deep inside. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, your eyes focused on Kylo again, whose eyes held a sultry look. 

Your climax came over you suddenly and you writhed beneath him, trying to keep quiet but Kylo encouraged you to cry out because he wanted to hear you.

Spasms were starting to fade when he came inside you, filling you with the warmth of his cum.

Goosebumps formed on your skin at the sound of his moans and curses, he pulled out of you and your cunt ached sweetly.

"Incredible..." You murmured sleepily, and you started talking out loud.

"I have only been thinking about myself, I haven't really thought about your feelings.... I am willing to get to know you better and seeing if we can make this work." You admitted while rolling over, Kylo wanted to feel you against him but he settled for being in the same bed as you. 

"We will make it work." Was the last words you heard before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

You awoke the the next morning not remembering where you were for several minutes until it dawned on you that you were with Kylo, who was still asleep with his leg tangled in between yours. 

After watching him sleep awhile with nothing going on you dozed back off to sleep, only to wake up with Kylo looking at you sleepily. 

"Good morning?" Your tone was more questioning then you would have liked.

"Good morning doll." He pressed his lush lips against your own and you struggled to breathe, wanting a chance to talk with him. 

"Yes a good morning indeed." You gasped and continued to speak while your heart fluttered. 

"I want to talk about what I said last night." You watched Kylo as he propped his head up with his arm, looking directly at you with unfaltering eye contact.

"Like I said... I haven't thought about your feelings, I honestly don't see what you see in me to make you like me enough to want to stay married to me. I do like you so far and I think you deserve a chance to give me a reason as to why you want to stay married to me." You admitted, your eyes wandered across the room out of nervousness.

"I don't see why you need an explanation, you are mine." Kylo attention span drifted and he seemed to be in deep thought so you figured that you would try to talk things over with him and make him aware that you are your own person and not his over the next couple of days, which was all you had for now because those were your sick days and you needed to get back to work.

The day passed with Kylo showing you around Las Vegas, the next day consisted of the two of you staying in and talking among other things. The morning you was to leave was when you thought of a certain question to ask while lying in bed with Kylo. 

There was a sick feeling in the pit of your stomach but you shrugged it off, thinking that it was the dread of having to fly on an airplane again. 

You took in a deep breath and asked Kylo the question that was on your mind. "Do you like your job?"

You watched his face closely, Kylo seemed to think over the question as if considering it.

"No, not really." Was the short reply. 

"Why do you still work as a stripper?" Your eyes wide with curiosity.

Kylo's jaw clenched. "Because I don't want the man who's below me to get to be the top guy." He sat up, looking sullen and you decided not to question him further since he seemed uncomfortable.

Kylo went on to take a shower and you couldn't help but have a small grin on your face, thinking about how prideful he seemed with the answer he gave but it bothered you that he may have been unhappy with his line of work, let alone the thought of him working as a stripper and there being another woman in his life. 

It was almost time for you to be leaving for the airport and you tried to ignore the ache in your chest, you had to admit that you were going to miss spending time with Kylo.

"I have to go now or else I'll miss my flight." You called out before opening the door to leave, there was no time to say a proper farewell so you went on. 

However you thought you'd heard a loud racket coming from Kylo's apartment when you closed the door, or it could have been some noise from the apartment next door. 

While waiting for your flight to take off your thoughts were fixed on Kylo, wondering what would he be getting out of you with this marriage, you had heard that strippers were mostly playing out a person's fantasy and in a way you felt like you were being seduced into something but what? 

Maybe your heart was only a plaything to Kylo and he was going to build you up until you fell so far it hurt. You shook your head, you wasn't going to allow yourself to be so scared sounding, life's full of risks and you did have a most unusual experience by being married to Kylo, even if he tossed you aside after sometime. 

Tears were bit back and you tried to regulate your breathing, wondering why you were tearing up so much. 

"I'm not letting you get away this time." The sound of Kylo's voice made you sit arrow straight in your seat.

"Kylo? Why are you here?" 

"Because you are." He took the empty seat beside you and settled next to you. 

Kylo was quiet, but relieved looking.

"What about your job?" You couldn't believe that he would leave his job on such short notice. 

Kylo shrugged. "I quit, I only will do my job for you." A vague smirk played on his face.

"You're kidding me. Don't quit your job because of me please!" You wanted him to be happy and not doing something that he would regret later. 

"I did what matters to me." Kylo went silent and you did as well, being thoroughly confused since he seemed to be set on staying at his job but now he changed his mind and anyway, how did he get a ticket on the airplane you was leaving on? 

Apparently he had planned to come with you all along and you felt as if you was really caught in an invisible web, the main question now was, did you really want to be free? Logic told you yes but your heart protested.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was taking some getting used to having Kylo living in the same space as yourself and the nausea was getting worse every morning.

"I really need to take a pregnancy test..." You muttered with your head hanging over the toilet, cursing yourself for not doing your part in being sexually responsible. 

Finally you bought a pregnancy test and waited until the next morning to check it after your first pee.

Sure enough you saw the two pink lines and you stayed in the bathroom, the result didn't come as a surprise but you wasn't ready to be a mom, but at the same time you wanted to become a mother but how was you going to tell Kylo that you was pregnant? You was worried that he didn't want a child and that he would leave you alone to care for the child by yourself. 

Thirty minutes passed and you felt no braver then when you first discovered the results of the test, anxiety took the opportunity to press down on you. 

"Y/N? Are you still pissing in there?" Kylo called out through the bathroom door. 

"Uh... I'm fine." You blurted out without thinking, wiping moisture from your eyes.

Clumsy steps led you to the bathroom door, letting him in so that he could use the bathroom since you had been in there for longer than you'd planned. 

Kylo was staring intently at the pregnancy test that was forgotten in your hand, you looked down at it awkwardly before yelping. 

"I'm pregnant!" You were visibly distressed and Kylo looked afraid for a moment, concerned that you were angry at him. 

"I- I.... you're leaving now aren't you?" Your voice was choked and you tried to walk past him but he stopped you, putting his arms around you and pulling you close to his chest.

His heartbeat soothed you and you began to relax into him, nestling your head against his chest.

"I'm not leaving, we'll figure something out." Kylo's hands rubbed your back and goosebumps prevailed on your skin.

"If you think you're up to the challenge." You was nervous but there was no changing the fact that you was pregnant and you was most definitely going to keep the baby.

"Is the baby mine?" He asked in a low tone. "Yes, you're the only man I've had sex with." Your ears burned at your reply. 

His hands made their way to caress your lower back and you sighed at his touch.

"Good girl." Kylo praised, moving his hands to touch your stomach.

"And at this rate I'm going to be late for work and ridiculously horny for you." You pulled away to ready yourself for work, leaving Kylo to pout for awhile.

~~~~~~~~~

 

Months went by and it was hard for you to believe that your own official wedding ceremony was about to happen in a few days and how was this happening? Kylo reminded you of when you told him that you wanted to be sober the next time you took your wedding vows and you agreed to marry him again, since after Kylo somehow touched your heart you had fell in love with him. 

This time you was at a party that your friends organized for you, and you made it clear to them that you didn't want any strippers present at your party. 

You was three months pregnant and you were not allowed to drink alcohol so you were just being at the party because your friends had went to the trouble to put the party together and you didn't want to disappoint them at all. 

A hush came over the place and you were surprised to see Kylo was at your party as well. 

"Wha?" There was a few giggles that went through the room but Kylo wasn't laughing, he looked as if he was extremely focused and undoubtedly he was. 

The music was playing and he was moving with it, being energetic and sexy at the same time. He was wearing a dark jacket and matching pants with a white button up shirt. Shortly Kylo slithered out of his jacket, tossing it short distance, only to land onto the floor.

He sensually swiveled his hips from side to side, making direct eye contact with you with the most passionate intensity that you had ever seen from him.

You were shifting your weight nervously in your seat, wondering whose idea this was when Kylo neared you, pulling his shirt open with a look of ferocity that made the blood boil in your veins.

Your hands reached out to him, touching his chest and slipping the shirt off of his shoulders in a fluid movement. He grinded his hips suggestively towards you and your heart raced, your body temperature was rising fast and your mouth went dry in anticipation of more. 

Kylo kissed you with lustful intent and it felt like your toes were curling and icy chills wildly ran down your spine. "I need you right now, let's get out of here!" You scrambled upwards, wanting to take this home to your bedroom.

It seemed that you couldn't get home fast enough and you wasted no time in attacking Kylo with kisses and burning touches, your hands cupped his face while hot kisses trailed down his lips and throat, on down along the cord of his neck, earning a soft sound from him.

He held you against his body, making you aware of the effect you were having on him.

Suddenly you felt bold as your hands wandered downwards on his body. 

"Let me strip for you." You bit your lip, almost regretting what you had suggested. Kylo looked interested though.

"Go ahead doll, I want to see you." He watched as you attempted to take your shirt off in a sexy matter but you felt every bit of the word inexperienced but Kylo wasn't concerned about that, he was enthralled with the movements of your curves and the sexy swaying of your tits. 

You managed to get your pants and underwear off without much of a problem and Kylo admired your body for a long moment before speaking up.

"Lay down on the bed on your side." He instructed, which you did, wondering what he had in mind. Kylo stepped out of the rest of his clothing and got on the bed behind you, raising your leg and positioning his leg between your own legs at your knees.

Your pussy was already tingling expectantly and the feeling of his fingers spreading your moist folds coaxed a moan from you. 

He ran a hand along your thigh and ass cheek, caressing you roughly before going back to your pussy, slipping a finger deep inside of you and nearly pulling it out only to slide another finger inside your wet cunt. 

You sensed that he had a good view of you from where he was and it turned you on even more, your walls tightened around his fingers and you were taken by surprise to feel his other hand rubbing your clit, causing you to moan from the stimulation that was coming from his hands.

Kylo's eyes looked you over, watching your eyes squeeze shut from the sensations, the way your boobs laid against each other made his cock twitch. 

He directed his attention back to your cunt, his fingers repeatedly dipping deep into your pink flesh while his other hand vigorously worked at your clit.

"I'm going to... ah fuck!" Your body shuddered as waves of ecstasy came over you, leaving you with your chest heaving violently, trying to catch your breath. 

Kylo allowed you to roll onto your back and waited a moment for you to catch your breath, he pressed a kiss against your sensitive, wet cunt. 

Your reaction was a sharp intake of breath and Kylo gave you a wicked smirk. 

"Grrr!" You sat up and tackled him down to the bed, straddling his hips and rubbing your pussy against his hard, throbbing cock.

"Fuck me like you mean it, baby girl." Kylo watched your movements with his undivided attention, your grinned at him as your hand stroked his hard shaft.

You sank down onto him and threw your head back, enjoying the feeling of him inside of you. 

Your hips moved up and down at a brisk pace, gradually increasing the speed. 

Kylo's hands touched your stomach and your boobs with hunger and adoration, the look in his brown eyes translated to desire and you felt like your second climax was close. 

You rode him faster and his hands wandered to your hips, urging you on until your second orgasm came upon you, leaving you gasping between pants.

Your pussy squeezed around his cock, encouraging him to come undone below you. 

"Fuck..." His voice was hoarse and you couldn't help but kiss him. 

"I love you." You whispered and he kissed you back, unprepared for the sincere tone Kylo replied with. 

"I love you more then you ever imagine."


End file.
